Numéro de charme
by Kimophelia
Summary: Comprenez moi, j’adore mon meilleur ami, Drago, mais il y a franchement des fois où je ferais mieux d’oublier jusqu’à son existence. Parce que le défi qu’il vient de me donner . . . Salazar Tout Puissant, venez moi en aide !


_Titre : Numéro de charme_

_Genre : Légèrement humoristique_

_Rating : Bof . . . K+_

_Crédits : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf l'intrigue._

_Paring : Euh . . . si je le dit, ça ne risque pas de vous faire fuir ? Non ? Sûr ? Bon ben . . . Pansy Parkinson/Luicus Malefoy . . . Mais c'est vraiment sou-entendu ! _

_Résumé : Comprenez moi, j'adore mon meilleur ami, Drago, mais il y a franchement des fois où je ferais mieux d'oublier jusqu'à son existence. Parce que le défi qu'il vient de me donner . . . Salazar Tout Puissant, venez moi en aide !_

_Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une réponse à un défi lancé par Emiwyn sur . Les seuls contraintes étaient de faire un Pansy/Lucius et qu'il soit écrit et en ligne avant le 31 Décembre 2008 . . donc voilà. En espèrant qu'il vous plaira à vous qui osez vous aventurer en terrain . . . dangereux._

* * *

**Numéro de charme**

Je soupirai.

- Je m'ennuie, me lamentai-je à voix haute, tapant du poing dans l'oreiller soupesant ma tête.

- Pansy, ce coussin qui vient de Chine a été tissé par une colonie d'Acromentula domestique, alors vu son prix exorbitant, je te serais gré de ne pas le malmener.

Je m'appuyai sur mon coude droit pour mieux voir mon interlocuteur.

- Drago, je m'en fiche du prix de ton oreiller miteux. Il pourrait être l'équivalent du produit intérieur brut de l'Angleterre que je m'en ficherais tout autant. Il y a plus important : je-m'en-nuie ! Martelai-je avec force.

Je ne le vis pas lever les yeux au ciel, mais ce fut tout comme : je connaissais le jeune seigneur Drago Malefoy comme si je l'avais fait, ses réactions m'étaient donc totalement acquises.

- Bien. Alors, toi qui t'ennuies autant, que proposes-tu ?

Ceci dit, il fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de pouvoir me faire face.

Nous étions dans sa chambre à coucher, lui installé dans le fauteuil de cuir de dragon qu'il adorait, et moi élégamment allongée de tout mon long sur son lit à baldaquin. C'était le milieu du mois de Juillet, nous venions de passer nos ASPIC's et goûtions un repos bien mérité après tous les efforts fournis pour acquérir les meilleurs résultats aux examens.

Avant de répondre à sa question, je me délectai du profil avantageux de mon ami. Ses cheveux blonds qu'il avait coupé dernièrement, les laissant assez longs pour lui donner un air aristocratique, sa chemise et son pantalon de coton blanc, ses yeux gris, hérités de sa mère. Drago était très beau, et il le savait. Si je n'avais pas été sa meilleure amie, j'aurais pu en tomber amoureuse.

A côté de lui, je savais que je ne tenais pas la comparaison. J'étais une Parkinson, et dans la famille de mon père, nous étions connus pour ne pas être des gravures de mode. Cela ne m'empêchait pas de faire ce que je pouvais pour être un minimum jolie. Récemment, j'avais laissé mes cheveux pousser, dédaignant mon carré ordinaire qui m'avait suivi durant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. J'avais eu l'agréable surprise de les voir joliment boucler sur les pointes. Je ne pouvais malheureusement rien faire pour mon visage trop plat, mais avec un trait de khôl sous les yeux, je pouvais les faire paraître plus longs qu'ils ne l'étaient, ce qui me donnait un petit air asiatique.

Drago me tendit son sourire en coin, celui qui faisait craquer toutes les filles à qui il l'adressait. Personnellement, j'étais immunisée de ses effets.

- Alors ? Insista-t-il. Une idée ?

- Si je te dis que je m'ennuie, ripostai-je, c'est peut-être parce que _je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire. _Mais si tu poses la question, c'est que _toi_, tu as une idée.

Il me tendit un autre sourire, amusé celui-ci.

- Effectivement, Pansy, j'ai une idée. Que dirais-tu de reprendre l'un de nos petits jeux préférés ?

J'haussai un sourcil, étonnée.

Un de nos jeux préférés ? De quoi parlait-il donc ?

Voyant l'air perdu que je devais très certainement arborer, Drago se pencha vers moi et murmura lentement :

- Et si je te proposais . . . Un défi ?

Imperceptiblement, je me raidis.

Le mot défi résonnait comme un glas en moi. Trop de fois, plus jeunes, nous nous étions ramené des ennuis avec ce jeu pour que je n'en conserve pas un mauvais souvenir. Je considérais limite ce terme comme une malédiction.

- Un défi ? Fis-je en écho, tu es sûr de toi ?

Drago se renfonça dans son fauteuil avec un air suffisant.

- Bien sûr que oui Pansy, pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

- Peut-être parce que le dernier défi que nous nous sommes lancé nous a permis de visiter tout à loisir les douves du manoir Malefoy.

Et je frissonnais encore au souvenir de cette nuit-là. Trop froid, trop peur. Nous n'avions que treize ans à l'époque, et étions encore très impressionnables. Il avait fallu toute la force de nos poumons pour appeler ses parents à l'aide, une fois que nous nous fûmes aperçus que nous étions perdus. La punition qui avait résulté de cette aventure n'était pas non plus un souvenir très agréable.

- Et voilà une chose dont je me serais bien passée, conclus-je à voix haute non sans contenir un frisson.

Drago se moqua de moi par un petit rire.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur de cette nuit ? Il faut passer au dessus de tes craintes d'enfant, chère Pansy.

Je le fusillai du regard pour avoir eu l'audace de prononcer ces mots.

- Trêve de plaisanterie, continua-t-il, et si je te proposais un défi maintenant ?

- Vas-y, soupirai-je.

De toute façon, au point où j'en étais, ça ou autre chose pour sortir de mon ennui . . .

- J'aimerais que tu acceptes avant de te dire ce que c'est.

Je plissai les yeux.

Ca sentait l'entourloupe à plein nez. Quand Drago prenait cet air innocent - qui ne lui allait pas du tout soit dit en passant - c'était que le danger n'était pas loin.

Je soupirai.

Je m'ennuyais tellement qu'il savait que j'accepterais, alors autant lui donner raison.

- Bien, je t'écoute, fis-je en me rallongeant sur son lit.

Un sourire carnassier s'empara de ses lèvres.

Dans quel pétrin allais-je à nouveau me fourrer ?

**oOo**

Mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi _avais-je accepté ? Je le savais pourtant parfaitement que Drago ne faisait rien qui ne soit pas au minimum _bizarre_, quand il ne disait rien à l'avance. Mais franchement là, ça dépassait l'entendement.

Je jetai un autre regard dans la pièce.

L'homme était toujours là. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis les cinq dernières secondes.

Je jetai ensuite un autre regard, mais vers l'escalier cette fois-ci. Drago se trouvait là, assis sur l'une des marches, regardant ce que je faisais. Avisant mon hésitation, il m'encouragea à bouger d'un geste de la main.

Agacée, je soupirai.

Non mais, _franchement _! C'était quoi cette idée à la con ?! Un défi aussi . . . Débile ! Il y avait que des Gryffondors pour avoir des idées pareilles d'habitude ! Ah là là, pauvre Drago. Mais un défi étant un défi . . . Et je l'avais accepté, sans même savoir ce que c'était . . . Qui a dit que les Serpentards étaient réfléchis ?

- Pansy, allez, bouge-toi.

Le murmure me parvint de l'escalier, dans mon dos. Je maudis silencieusement mon meilleur ami.

Et puis, comment voulait-il que je m'y prenne, hein ?

J'expulsai silencieusement tout l'air que j'avais dans les poumons, m'encourageai mentalement à bouger mes miches une bonne fois pour toutes, et tapotai timidement contre le battant de la porte entrouverte.

- Entrez, m'invita une voix froide et autoritaire.

J'obéis, entendant dans un proche lointain, le rire silencieux de Drago.

Il me le paiera, foi de Parkinson !

Une fois entièrement entrée, je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Le spectacle allait commencer.

**oOo**

Je reposai le dossier sur mon plan de travail, intrigué.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'amie d'enfance de mon fils, Pansy, venait me rendre visite dans mon bureau. Avaient-ils, comme durant toute la durée de leur enfance, fait une bêtise qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à rectifier ? Je me souvenais encore du vase Japonais inestimable qu'ils avaient brisé . . . Libérant le djinn qui y résidait depuis des millénaires.

- Pansy ? Quelle heureuse surprise. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre présence ?

Timide, la jeune femme s'avança de quelques pas vers moi et se posta juste devant mon bureau, la tête et les yeux baissés, comme soumise.

Que lui prenait-il ?

Vivement intéressé par la tournure des évènements, je m'accoudai à mon bureau, et attendit qu'elle parle. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, le son de sa voix retentit :

- Je suis venue vous voir, Mr Malefoy, car . . .

Elle s'arrêta, comme indécise. Surpris, j'haussai un sourcil.

Miss Parkinson n'était pas réputée pour sa timidité, bien au contraire. Alors, à quoi jouait-elle ?

- Oui, je vous écoute, Pansy, l'encourageai-je.

- Eh bien, Drago m'a dit que vous vous sentiez un peu seul depuis le décès de votre femme, alors . . .

Quoi ?! Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Qu'est-ce que Drago lui avait dit ? Bien sûr que le décès de Narcissa m'avait laissé veuf, mais jamais je n'avais laissé entendre à qui que ce soit que je me sentais _seul !_

- Je suis très touché par votre sollicitude, Pansy, mais je puis vous assurer que quoiqu'ait pu dire mon fils, je me sens très bien. Je suis très bien entouré, merci.

Elle se racla la gorge, et redressa le menton, cette fois-ci l'air sûre d'elle.

- Vous n'avez pas compris monsieur, je vous parlais de désirs à assouvir.

Hein ?! Mais de quoi parlait . . .

Elle contourna alors mon bureau d'un pas décidé, repoussa mon siège en cuir sur roulettes d'un coup de pied bien placé, me laissant sans voix devant son audace, et s'assit sur mon bureau.

- Miss Parkinson, susurrai-je en voyant son popotin sur mes papiers de la plus haute importance, que croyez-vous . . .

- Chut, me coupa-t-elle d'une voix aguichante, posant un doit sur mes lèvres. Ne parlez pas Mr Malefoy, nul besoin de mots entre nous.

Et sur ce, elle se laissa tomber à genoux par terre, ses mains se passant d'autorité sur mes cuisses, trop hautement placées pour être honnêtes. Je restai cloué à mon siège, muet, par son hardiesse. Et n'étant qu'un homme devant une jolie jeune femme lui faisant des avances, je n'allais pas rester de glace bien longtemps !

- Pansy, m'écriai-je en l'obligeant à se relever et en la plaquant contre mon bureau, je vous prierai d'arrêter vos . . .

La suite mourut sur mes lèvres quand je sentis son genou frotter une zone très sensible de mon anatomie.

- Oui, Mr Malefoy ? M'encouragea-t-elle à continuer d'une voix langoureuse, un doigt dans la bouche qu'elle mordillait.

Je dus faire appel à tout mon self-control pour ne pas lui sauter dessus sauvagement et lui arracher ses vêtements.

Visiblement, il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas touché une femme, et il était hors de question d'abuser de l'amie d'enfance de mon fils - bien qu'elle ait l'air tout à fait consentante.

Je la relâchai et m'écartai d'elle précipitamment avant d'articuler difficilement entre mes dents serrées :

- Dehors. Tout de suite.

Elle hésita quelques instants, avisa mon air puis se décolla du bureau.

- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

Puis, trop rapidement pour que je ne l'en empêche, elle s'approcha de moi et souffla à mon oreille :

- Dommage. Pour vous.

Et elle s'enfuit du bureau d'un air guilleret. Moi, je m'affalai sur mon siège d'un air épuisé.

J'ignorais ce qu'il lui avait pris et je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais maintenant résonnait en moi le besoin impérieux d'avoir une femme à portée de main - _et une qui n'aurait pas l'âge d'être ma fille ! _

Finalement, j'allais peut-être appeler la serveuse qui m'avait fait du grunge au restaurant l'autre soir . . .

**oOo**

Je refermai délicatement la porte derrière moi et m'autorisai - _enfin ! _- à rougir de mon comportement.

- Alors ?

Je redressai la tête et lançai un regard meurtrier à mon - soi disant - meilleur ami, qui attendait ma réponse.

- Il est chaud comme la braise et il n'a pas fallu grand-chose pour arriver à ce résultat, lui certifiai-je. Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai eu le droit à ce défi débile ?

Il eut un haussement d'épaules désinvolte.

- J'espère qu'après ça, il se décidera enfin à appeler la serveuse de l'autre soir. Elle l'a dragué tout au long de la soirée, et lui n'a pas bronché. Elle était plutôt jolie et sympathique. Même si ce ne sera certainement pas ma belle-mère, mon père a bien le droit de . . . _Décompresser _de temps en temps.

Je roulai des yeux, exaspérée.

Ne _jamais _chercher à comprendre un Malefoy !

- Bien, mais maintenant, _tu _me dois un défi.

Un éclair de compréhension et de crainte passa dans son regard.

- Tu es sûre ? Fit-il hésitant, en reculant alors que j'avançais.

- Oh que oui, susurrai-je doucement, et je t'assure qu'à côté de ce que je vais te faire, mon numéro de charme auprès de ton père sera du petit lait.

Je l'entendis distinctement avaler sa salive.

Eh oui, Drago, œil pour œil, dent pour dent . . . Tu allais souffrir.

* * *

_A ceux qui ont suivit jusqu'au bout, bravo ! _

_Vous ne vous êtes pas endormi ? Si, un peu ? Bon, je vous ne veux pas, même moi j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire, n'étant pas habitué à ces deux personnages, mais c'était un défi intéréssant._

_Bonne soirée à tous (pour moi il est 20h30, c'est pour ça que je dis soirée . . . tiens, je vais pas tarder à y aller, moi !)_

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
